


Worlds Apart

by aura95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aura95/pseuds/aura95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I take one look at their faces and rush to my car outside.<br/>Shannon looked at me "How are you okay with all this? I know I'm not" I give her a sideways glance and sigh, "Look I am not happy about this either, in fact I am so far from being happy but we were going to move anyways so I saw no use in whining about it" Shannon makes a face because she knows I am right and turns to the stereo.<br/>I look at the cardboard box and say "You can't be serious" Amanda gives me a pleading look like I am her last hope, and this is the second time that day I am listening to someone other than me.<br/>I carry the box inside to see no one is there, I call out "Hello?" a few seconds later the doctor walks out with, he looks at me questioningly, I tell him "Um I just wanted to drop these kittens, they seem to have strayed" the Doctor smiles "Ah I see, my name is Doctor Deaton" I nod "So where should I put these?" he motions for me to follow and I do.<br/>GAVE IT A SHOT BUT STILL SUCK AT WRITING SUMMARIES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Totally new at this, you guys will know if you read it. Hopefully I'll get better along the way :)

Shannon and Brenda ran upstairs, and Amanda and Dad were, well pretty angry because we were running late. I take one look at their faces and rush to my car outside. Shannon, my youngest sister, joined me a few minutes later with her bag of clothes, Brenda on the other hand was going to be in Amanda and Dad's car. Soon we were on the road, me following the SUV.

Shannon looked at me “How are you okay with all this? I know I’m not” I give her a sideways glance and sigh, “Look I am not happy about this either, in fact I am so far from being happy but we were going to move anyways so I saw no use in whining about it” Shannon makes a face because she knows I am right and turns to the stereo.

By nightfall we reach the Beacon County, and honestly I don’t see the natural appeal that Dad boasted about. I Park the car next to the SUV and get out to meet others. The house looks like your typical house because honestly I can’t really appreciate anything for three simple reasons one I am tired, second it’s dark out to actually see the details and thirdly so not feeling the love right now because we just left a life behind, a life where we knew so many people, one’s we all are going to miss a lot.

So, anyways thanks to Aunt Sylvia all out furniture has already been placed properly although I think Amanda is going to be changing the layout the first moment she gets the time I don’t bother sticking around after dragging some bags to the respected bedrooms. Reaching my new room I look around, it just seems so weird knowing this is going to be a start of a new, a whole new life. After a shower I end up lying on the bed wide awake, even being tired does not help, after god knows how much time the bedroom door opens and Brenda peeks inside “Umm I can’t sleep” I pat the space next to me, “C’mon.” She beams and rushes to the bed I smile and ask “So what is bothering you?” she sighs “I just don’t know whether I would fit in, I mean does it not scare you that you’ll go to school like a perfect stranger, people will look at you like you are from a different planet and have two heads” I hug her and whisper “Hey it’s going to be alright and yes they will look at you like a stranger” Brenda makes a choked sound like she might cry but I carry on “but they will warm up to you, you know that I mean you can talk to anyone that is what makes you so special, I know I can’t do that so it seems you are not the one in trouble” she laughs softly and after that we just lie there quietly and before we know it both of us are soundly asleep.

Next morning, which technically isn’t morning I would call five in the morning dawn so anyways Amanda gives us a wakeup call way too early because we have a lot of ‘work’ to do. After a lot of grumbling from our side we realize she won’t leave unless we got out of the warm bed.

Going downstairs I look at both Amanda and Dad wide awake, taking a seat at one of the stools I ask “Do you guys get the concept of sleep?” my father just gives me an amused look while Amanda huffs in frustration like she has been answering this question for the past hour. And this is how I end up setting my room, by the time I am done it almost looks like my old bedroom, almost. Shannon and Brenda barge into the room like they own it, I roll my eyes “Would it be so difficult to knock once in a while” Shannon mocks “Maybe you should learn to lock it” leaving what I was doing I ask, “What do you guys want?”

Brenda sighs, “Since it’s only 10 in the morning and we have almost the entire day to ourselves we thought that we can go see the town?” I look at what I am wearing, then peek out the window then answer “Okay I’ll be down in a minute” quickly going through the clothes I grab a black sweater and black jeans with ankle length boots.

Outside Shannon and Brenda both give me that twin look the one that says ‘do you own anything other than black’ I shrug and get in the car both of them follow my lead. Leaving the driveway I wait for them to tell me where they plan on going but when no one says anything I ask, “So do you guys have anything special in mind or am I supposed to keep driving until we have burned all the fuel?” Shannon and Brenda huff “Oh Shut up we know you love to drive this this around” well almost true I love Mom sometimes, I mean she goes around buying me these awesome things to make up for leaving me. I shrug and answer “Does not mean I like to drive the two of you around when I already had to drive for almost an entire day” By the time we are done discussing where to go and where not to go we reach the commercial part of the town, I park outside a bookstore, we get out and Brenda asks “Now what?” I look at the two of them and Shannon answers “Now we walk around and see what this town has to offer” people are starting to look at us well mainly because it’s a small town and we are new faces and because of the shiny new Audi S8 plus parked with a few other cars. Shannon looks at the car then at me and says “God sometimes I wish I was you” I chuckle “I know.” The three of us find a cute little coffee shop the twins get cupcakes while I wait in the line for a Latte, the girl at the counter smiles and says “So I haven’t seen you around” well it’s not exactly a question but I answer anyways “Yeah just moved here yesterday and just taking a look around” Erica that is what the tag shows, asks “What is your opinion so far? Do you like it?” and for once I actually do admit “Yes it’s peaceful and people are really nice when they are not staring at you like you are an alien” Erica laughs at that “Oh believe me they will come around, I am Erica by the way” I smile, at least the people here are easy to talk to, before I can answer the coffee is placed on the counter, handing her the credit card I answer “I am Claire Hathaway, it was nice meeting you Erica”

By midday we are walking back to the car when Brenda exclaims “Oh my god” Shannon and I look back at her staring into space we follow her line of sight and see two kittens, and immediately I say “We are not taking that with us” Both of them make those eyes and I raise my brows at them because if they know me at all then they should know that sure as hell is not going to work on me. I try to get them to leave but the just don’t budge unless I take the kittens as well, fantastic. Finally I relent and tell Brenda to hand her hoodie she makes a face and asks “Why?” I roll my eyes “Well for one it was your idea so it only seems fair and secondly do you really think I am going to let her in the car like that?” well that gets a reaction out of her she takes off he hoodie and I grab the kittens carrying them to the car. The remainder of the ride home is quite Brenda holds the hoodie in the lap. And as I suspected Amanda and Dad are not happy to see what the twins brought home, they turn to me giving a disapproving looks I shrug “I tried to talk them out of it but you know how it goes.” Amanda follows them to the room. Dad looks at me from across the aisle and asks “So how was the town?” I answer “People are nice, very welcoming. The town in itself is really good, it looks like something out of a book or something, although at first I did get a few stares but they warmed up really quickly” Dad nods and then asks “So how long do you think it will take Amanda to convince the girls to give up the kittens?” I smirk cause this is not the first time the two of them dragged a cute animal in the house because it was either too cute to be left alone or it was too cold out, either way after a few days or hours one of us mostly ended driving the animal to and animal shelter or clinic, after thinking about it a few minutes I answer “Probably a couple of hours” he goes back to reading the report on the tablet while saying “Yeah at most till evening.”

And it turns out Dad was right but what I don’t like was that I got designated to take them to the animal clinic. I look at the cardboard box and say “You can’t be serious” Amanda gives me a pleading look like I am her last hope, and this is the second time that day I am listening to someone other than me.

So the kitties are at the foot of the passenger seat, and it’s almost dark by the time I reach the animal clinic. I carry the box inside to see no one is there, I call out “hello?” a few seconds later the doctor walks out with, he looks at me questioningly, I tell him “Um I just wanted to drop these kittens, they seem to have strayed” the Doctor smiles “Ah I see, my name is Doctor Deaton” I nod “So where should I put these?” he motions for me to follow and I do. Going to the back room I notice a lot of people, one of them I recognize, Erica. She gives me a tight lipped smile but greets me anyways “Hey Claire, what are you doing here?”


End file.
